Present
by SkyBleu
Summary: The fic where Monochromicorn is an awkward guy and Cake is a sassy gal, and they have a happy beginning.


**Present**

**Disclaimer**: Adventure Time doesn't belong to me, no suing.

* * *

Monochromicorn didn't want to admit it, but…

He paused, frowning as he looked at the same street sign that he had passed less than five minutes ago.

He sighed, pressing his side against the outside of an abandoned building. If he called Bubba to pick him up, the pink-haired youth would undoubtedly never let him live this down.

"What's a nice guy like you doing somewhere like here?"

He stalled, his shoulders stiffening as a familiar voice – a little raspy, sweet, and just shy of sultry – met his ears.

He turned around, attempting to will away the blush blossoming across his face.

"Hey, Monochromicorn." Cake cocked her head to the side, strands of thick, short, creamy blonde hair falling across her caramel colored cheeks. A playful – if not slightly impatient – smile was on her full lips as she spoke. "I'm waiting."

Monochromicorn's shoulders slumped, the corner of his mouth twitching upward as he raised his hands and mouthed the words his fingers indicated while he signed, his fingers gracefully conveying the words that he could not vocally articulate.

"Looking for store." He felt his face heat up further, thankful for his dark skin for covering up the blush that probably extended past his neck at this pointed. He bit his lip, audibly sighing before he signed, "Lost."

Cake sighed, eyeing him skeptically. "Don't you think you could've sent someone to get it? Better yet," she poked him squarely in the chest, "There are things called _online stores_. Have you heard of it? The future is pretty fantastic."

Monochromicorn averted his eyes downward in embarressment, fingers flying, "Why are you here?"

"Don't try to change the subject," Cake warned. She nevertheless answered, "I volunteer at a retirement home nearby. I stop by on this street because, despite its looks," she made it raise her arm with a flourish, specifically toward an unassuming grey and lemon yellow building behind her. "This bakery makes a mean strawberry-rhubarb pie!"

She then motioned toward her oversized turquoise blue bag, undoubtedly where her prize of said pie was carefully tucked in.

He blinked. This was the first time he had heard of Cake volun –

"Bingo," she stated, interrupting his train of thought. "I like playing bingo with the older folks. They cheat," she made a face, an adorable pout that made his stomach flutter. Her pout quickly melted into a grin, "But they're awesome people."

He nodded – Cake did have a ridiculously competitive streak. It was agreed upon pact between Fionna, Bubba, and himself that they would never take Cake to a casino ever again.

"Now," she planted her feet firmly in the ground, "Tell me why you're here. Someone is going to snatch you!" She winked, "Ya little _cutie_."

Never mind that he was over six feet tall, built like a swimmer and definitely more than capable of defending himself. He wordlessly scoffed, ignoring the 'cutie' comment. However, he could not seem to avert his eyes from her laughing amber eyes.

They were mesmerizing.

He finally forced himself to look down to stare at his gleaming black shoes as a distraction if not for Cake stubbornly ducking underneath his line of sight, glaring at him under the fan of his thick ashen gray hair.

"Present," he signed finally, his fingers curling upward, the tips pointing toward the sky as if he was holding a box. "I'm looking for a birthday present."

Cake blinked, surprise turning into a thoughtful expression on her face as a small smile broke out across her face. She raised her hand, pressed the warm fingertips against the sleeve of his gray dress shirt, "I like that answer." She curled her fingers inward, grasping his sleeve, "Baby cakes, I'll help you find your store then."

He quickly signed, "You don't have to!"

Cake held fast, one hand still tightly grasping his arm, the other held out to point at their surroundings. "Obviously you're not going to make it at this rate without my help." She tugged him downward until they were eye level which was quite a feat considering she was a good foot shorter than him, "Little rich boy, if I leave you here for the crazies, Bubba will be mad at me and Fionna will give _the eyes_." She shuddered, "Shoulda never have taught that girl that move. She's too good at it."

He agreed. He'd seen Fionna use that move, the widening of her sweet baby blue eyes and the bottom lip quiver more than once on Bubba and Marshall Lee with too high of a success rate.

"Anyway, let me help you!" Cake responded, tugging on the sleeve of his shirt. "Men know nothin' about shopping!"

Monochromicorn attempted to move away to make a break for it but Cake was stubborn and strong. Instead, she looped her arms around his middle, pressing herself bodily against his. Monochromicorn was not entirely sure why his dreams decided to manifest itself while he was conscious and in the middle of the downtown street.

Cake rested her chin against his chest, her hard look never wavering. "What? _'Thank you, Cake, for your graciousness in helping me find my way'_? Why, you're welcome Monochromicorn!"

Finally, he sighed, his shoulder slumped in obvious defeat.

She grinned, acknowledging her victory. "I knew you'd see it my way, darlin'." Cake paused, looking up at him curiously, "So, who's the gift for?"

"Peppermint Maid," Monochromicorn mouthed, his hands and arms too preoccupied with staying pinned to his sides while Cake clung to him. He was nothing but a gentleman and part-time coward.

"Sweet! I bought her a box set of that crazy horror television show she loves so much, but I'm sure we can find something else for that little nutcase," Cake finally pulled away, much to Monochromicorn's disappointment. He did not have the opportunity to mourn the lost of her warmth and softness before she grasped his hand with her smaller one, tugging him along the sidewalk. "Come on, let's get shopping before they close!"

Monochromicorn absently nodded, his eyes glued to their intertwined hands.

Two hours later and not a single gift in hand, Cake and Monochromicorn were at a standoff.

She crossed her arms, "We're not getting Pep an alarm clock!"

"We're not getting her a massage chair either!" Monochromicorn signed. "She already has one! Christmas."

"Then she can re-gift it to me," Cake countered, hands on her hips.

They stood firm, were both exasperated at this point.

Cake sighed, making a motion for him to put down the alarm clock in the shape of a luminescent pink hippo. "Come on, let's go the jewelry store. You can't go wrong with jewelry."

And that is how Monochromicorn ended up in front of a jewelry counter, awkward shuffling his feet as Cake charmed one of the salespeople.

He idly wondered if he could sneak and get the hippo alarm clock without Cake noticing he was gone.

Another jeweler was looking at him, a strange look in his eyes. It was almost…gleeful.

Monochromicorn did not comprehend and the hippo was quickly becoming a reality.

The jeweler grinned, leaning forward and whispered, "Good for you, man. She's quite the spirited woman, you complement one another."

Monochromicorn went visibly slack-jawed.

The other frowned, glancing at Cake as she chatted happily with his coworker. "So…you're not thinking about proposing?"

Monochromicorn blushed, his ebony colored skin possibly darkening even further at the assumption. He rapidly shook his head, his mouth opening and closing with embarrassment.

The other man frowned, "The way you were looking at her, I assumed… That's weird, I thought for sure – "

Before he could explain himself, Cake latched herself onto his side, "Hey, I got Pep something really cute. A charm for her bracelet, it's a skull and crossbones! It's totally rad!" She waved the small teal bag carrying the gift in front of his face. She grinned, "Since I helped you out with her gift, I expect something in return. You're buying me a crepe!"

Monochromicorn nodded, relief evident in his features – partially because he now had a gift for Peppermint Maid and more importantly, they could leave before he could be further interrogated by the jeweler, who was now joined by his coworker who was previously helping Cake, both staring at them with matching looks.

Monochromicorn would not say he fled but suffice it to say, he did not give Cake much explanation when he nearly dragged her out of the store.

Cake gave Monochromicorn nearly five minutes of peace, partially munching on her pizza crepe from the food truck while they slowly made their way to the parking deck, before she finally swatted his arm, "What was that? When you ran from the jewelry store?"

"Nothing," Monochromicorn signed, staring at his own vanilla and dark chocolate crepe.

"Liar." She leaned forward and bit into his crepe for good measure.

He didn't bother putting up a fight when she took a second bite causing her to stop in her track and stare him down. "They didn't saying anything about you…" She trailed off, staring at his fingers and then back at his face.

He shook his head. His muteness was a sensitive subject for everyone but him apparently.

"They didn't say anything mean to you, did they?" Cake frowned, "So help me, I will throw this box in that guy's face and you ain't hold me back!"

"It wasn't that," Monochromicorn signed, "I was just being awkward." A partial truth.

"Ah," Cake nodded, because thankfully, it was a believable half-truth. They stopped in front of her car. She handed him the bag containing the small charm for Peppermint Maid. She stared at him before leaning up; Monochromicorn braced himself for – for –

Cake patted his cheek. "I like you as you are. I tell Fionna all the time 'Be yourself' and I expect no less from you darlin'."

Monochromicorn numbly nodded.

She winked, clicking the lock for her car. "I'll see you at the party, talk to you later!"

It was only hours later, while parked in the car of Bubba's mansion that he realized that Cake had taken his crepe.

...

"Great party!" Fionna grinned, walking around Monochromicorn to stand by his side. She scoffed at her attire, a torso fitting baby blue dress, which fluttered around her thighs every time she walked. She grumbled as her curled blonde hair fluttered in front of her face, swatting at it with obvious discomfort, "Although I could have done without the ball-like attire that was required."

Monochromicorn silently nodded, smiling as he gently touching the navy blue ribbon wrapped around her neck. While Fionna may have complained, her tomboy-ish demeanor obviously resistant against the dress that Cake forced her in, he could not help admire her. She had obviously grown into a strong and beautiful young lady.

As if reading his thoughts, Fionna raised her own hand and grasped his hand, surprising him.

"Thanks," Fionna muttered, a blush across his face. "At least someone aside from Cake complimented me. Most of them, especially Bubba and Mashall Lee's private school friends, are just staring at me as if I'd grown another head."

Monochromicorn rapidly shook his head, squeezing her hand reassuringly. 'You look fine,' he wanted to say but Fionna did not know sign language and he did not have pen and paper at hand. The dress pants that Gumball had gotten tailored for him did not allow room for pockets. He sincerely regretted wearing a plain white dress shirt without the black waistcoat with pockets; at least he could properly convey to her that she was such a splendid young woman, dress or no dress.

Instead, he freed his hand from her, raising it to pat her head, because she was such a sweet girl and he wanted to tell her they were staring because she was so obviously beautiful but, talking from personal experience, guys were awkward. Before his hand could rest atop her head, she was suddenly pulled away.

"Fionna!" A heated glare was directed in Monochromicorn's direction despite the saccharine words towards the blonde. "I was looking all over you."

A dark-haired lad was suddenly in front of Fionna, purposefully situated between Fionna and Monochromicorn.

"Marshall Lee," Fionna grinned, "Monochromicorn looked lonely and you were preoccupied." She suddenly leaned forward to adjust his skinny black tie. Monochromicorn silently laughed as Marshall Lee's shoulders went rigid. He had opted for a mix of bad boy meets dressy, with his fitted grey slacks, garnet dress shirt, black vest, and tie, but the only attention he seemed to draw was from the other female guests, namely Ice, but Fionna remained oblivious.

Until now, apparently.

Monochromicorn almost wanted to see his expression.

"There," Fionna pulled away, hands on her hips at her work, the tie was actually more crooked than before it was originally, "Perfect."

"Thanks," Marshall Lee grinned toothily back at her, disregarding the actual appearance of it.

Monochromicorn saw a tall orange and red clad figure rapidly approaching them. Very few people could get away with red dress pants and an orange dress shirt but apparently it could be done.

He saw the look on the other young man's face. This was either going to be a bad thing or a catastrophic thing.

A hand landed on Fionna's shoulder, "Sorry Marsh-y." Fire grinned behind Fionna, "I had other matters to take care of so I wasn't able to attend to her, but we're all good now. You can go about your business."

"It's not Marsh-y," Marshall Lee gritted, his gaze any hotter and it would probably melt Fire's hand from where it was placed against Fionna's bare shoulder. "And excuse you, Fionna and I were talking."

"And now I would like to talk to her," replied Fire.

"Seriously, it's totally cool," Fionna said loudly, calling attention upon herself. She huffed, before purposefully shooting Monochromicorn a warm smile, much to his pleasant surprise. "Monochromicorn kept me company."

Monochromicorn's pleasant surprise turned into concern regarding his possible imminent demise, as he was now the subject of both Marshall Lee and Fire's scathing gazes.

"Fionna, there you are!" Cake called out, waving frantically at Fionna. She was dragging Bubba along with her, "Come on girl, Bubba has some freshly baked muffins and I know you love muffins!"

"Mathematical!" Fionna shot Monochromicorn a smile before she left to grab a muffin. Marshall Lee and Fire were following hot on her heels, attempting to garner her attention while silently conveying death threats at one another and Gumball via their eyes alone.

Cake playfully ruffled Bubba's hair, snagging a muffin as she left Fionna with her three admirers.

"Good party," Cake commented as she stood by his side, munching on a still warm muffin.

He nodded, his eyes straying to look at Cake every so often. He had also noticed that Cake, just a few years older than Fionna, was gaining attention from many of the other males in the room, not excluding the same young men that were ogling Fionna. Her strapless, form fitting lacy pink dress with the hem barely reaching mid-thigh was doing everything to accentuate her lean and curvaceous body. Suddenly, Monochromicorn found himself in the odd predicament of wanting to crazy axe murder anyone else who was admiring this side of Cake.

"Say 'ah'," Cake stated, which Monochromicorn promptly did. Before he could sign what was she doing, she had popped a chunk of chocolate chip muffin into his mouth.

"This should cheer you up," said Cake, "You looked pretty mad there for a second."

Monochromicorn winced. He was that obvious?

"Peppermint Maid obviously liked her gift," continued Cake, "So you're obviously not upset about that, hmm…"

"Hey Cake!" A nameless person from Bubba's invite list called out to her, "Wanna dance with me next?!"

Before Cake could properly respond, a hand shot out and wrapped itself around her wrist.

"Oh," Cake chuckled, turning back and shaking her head, "Sorry suga, looks like I'll be preoccupied."

She turned and stared back at Monochromicorn who had frozen in shock. His head was faced downward toward the ground again.

"Silly boy," she sighed as she moved into his personal space. She had already resigned herself to liking this awkward boy. She wrapped her arms around his middle, pressing herself against him.

"Hi," she said, staring up at him. She reached forward, the palm of her curving around his flushed cheek. "I like you, just so you know."

Meanwhile, all Monochromicorn could hear and feel was the blood rushing through his ears as his heart beat a mile and second, that it almost felt like it would erupt from his chest. He did not…would not accept Cake dancing with that no name loser, and yet, he did not say anything. Instead, he mentally berated himself, he had grabbed her like some sort of low class ruffian.

"Hi," a familiar voice, sweet and warm like freshly pulled taffy, pulling him back to his senses. He stared down at beaming amber eyes. A hand that he had held and had dragged him everywhere and anywhere the owner had wanted pressed against his cheek, "I like you, just so you know."

Monochromicorn felt as if he could finally breathe again, his chest no longer constricted and the panic that had ran rampant through every nerve ending in his body; the fear and anxiety finally trickling from a tsunami to a ripple in a pond as he relearned how to breathe. He turned his head towards her palm and pressed a skin to the delicate of her hand, right over the love line of her palm.

"Oh good," said Cake. She leaned on her tiptoes, even in nearly six inch heels, he was so freakin' tall! She pressed their forehead together, "We are in agreement."

Monochromicorn nodded and finally leaned down, meeting her mouth in a sweet and long overdue kiss.

The whole room erupted into cheers.

Neither Cake nor Monochromicorn heard it as they shared another kiss, and another, and another.

Long overdue indeed.

* * *

**A/N**: FINALLY! I've been meaning to write a Cake/Monochromicorn fic for ages! I think I began this early on in 2012, so hey, tadah! So, if you're still reading this far, you may have noticed Monochromicorn is not 'speaking' morse code, but there was no plausible way I could (or would want to) write morse code. It's primarily a nautical/military language for a reason. Any other questions? Reviews, love 'em!


End file.
